User talk:Machchunk2
Band name links I was just wondering what your plans were for the links on all the band names. --Fcphantom 23:45, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :I actually was just about to strip some of those links down to the most significant contributors, but was intimidated by how many there were. You can go ahead and remove some of them. But be very selective about what you remove, if you do. --Machchunk2 00:26, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Logo Hi Machchunk2. Thanks for on this wiki. Did you know that you can change the logo for this wiki by a .png file called Wiki.png? Let me know if you need any help with that. Angela talk 03:18, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :I was actually just making one from scratch. I didn't know it had to specifically be that filename, though. Thanks for the concern. --Machchunk2 03:32, 1 June 2007 (UTC) ::I like the new logo. :) Angela talk 20:41, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Song Titles Just browsing, but song titles do not have articles like "a" or "the", or prepositions like "in" or "on" capitalized. They are all uncapitalized. Welcome back Since both of the GH Wiki's admins have been inactive since last summer, it's good to see you return. By the way, my name is Joe and I'm a Wikia Helper. I think the thing this wiki needs most is to standardize the appearance of all the individual song pages (see this forum topic). More recently, I thought that adding detailed info for Star Power paths (found at scorehero.com) would be a good idea. (See Killing in the Name/Star Power Paths for an example) I sent a forum message to an admin at ScoreHero over a week ago asking for their approval, but haven't gotten a reply. So today, I sent a message to debr5836 (the user at scorehero.com who posts the SP path details) asking for his approval. What are your thoughts on these topics, and do you have any other ideas for new things the GH wiki could do to increase activity? JoePlay (talk) 19:06, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Sysop short way of saying this: can I be a sysop plz? long way: this wiki is new and needs admins. i've noticed that both of the wiki's sysops are also bureaucrats. this isn't ideal. as i understand it, the role of bureaucrat is mutually exclusive to the role of sysop (correct me if i'm wrong). i also understand that in this instance the role of bureaucrat takes priority. even if it doesn't, sysops are needed to just be sysops, so that they can concentrate more on their role. you now have enough bcrats to form an arbitration commitee (should the need arise for one) and you need sysops who can concentrate on being just that:Sysops.--Kellett1 19:36, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :i'd like to recommend Alphabet for a sysop role. he has recently been helping with song page maintenence and he could help so much more as a sysop--Kellett1 20:52, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :I would enjoy being one, if it makes any difference to you.--Alphabet 02:49, 4 May 2008 (UTC)